As known, the rapid prototyping (RP) technology is developed from the concepts of forming a pyramid by stacking layers, and the main technical feature is to achieve fast formation. A complicated design can be transformed into a three-dimensional physical model automatically and fast without any cutting tools, molds and fixtures. Thus, the development cycle of new products and research and development cost are largely reduced to ensure the time to market for new products and the first-time-right ratio. Accordingly, a complete and convenient product design tool is provided between technicians and non-technicians (e.g. managers and users), and the product competitiveness and the quick reaction capability of enterprises in the market are improved obviously.
Recently, the rapid prototyping technology develops a method for producing three-dimensional physical models by combining an inkjet printing technology and a precise positioning technology of positioning the carriers. The producing method begins by first spreading a layer of powder on the carrier and then printing high viscosity liquid binder on part of the powder by using the inkjet printing technology, so that the liquid binder and the powder stick together to become solidified. A three-dimensional physical model is produced by above steps being repeated to stack up multiple layers.
Conventionally, a printing module using the general inkjet printing technology and the rapid prototyping technology are collaboratively used to produce the three-dimensional physical model. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the architecture of a printing module using the general inkjet printing technology according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the printing module 1 using the general inkjet printing technology is installed on a main body (not shown) in order to perform an inkjet printing operation. The printing module 1 comprises an inkjet printing platform 10, a carrying seat 11 and at least one ink cartridge 12. The inkjet printing platform 10 comprises a bracket 101 and a transmission shaft 102. The transmission shaft 102 is spanned across the bracket 101. The carrying seat 11 is sheathed around the transmission shaft 102. The at least one ink cartridge 12 includes two ink cartridges, as shown in FIG. 1. black ink is contained in a first ink cartridge 121 and color inks (for example cyan (C) ink, yellow (Y) ink, magenta (M) ink) are contained in a second ink cartridge 122. The at least one ink cartridge 12 is installed on the carrying seat 11. Consequently, the carrying seat 11 and the at least one ink cartridge 12 thereon can be moved relative to the transmission shaft 102 of the inkjet printing platform 10 along the X-axis in a reciprocating motion.
When the printing module 1 performs the inkjet printing operation according to the RP technology, the carrying seat 11 and the at least one ink cartridge 12 thereon are driven by the inkjet printing platform 10 and thus moved along the Y-axis in a reciprocating motion. Moreover, the carrying seat 11 and the at least one ink cartridge 12 are moved relative to the transmission shaft 102 of the inkjet printing platform 10 from left to right and from right to left along the X-axis in the reciprocating motion. As the reciprocating motions along the X-axis and the Y-axis are alternately performed, the color inks contained in the ink cartridge 12 are printed on a construction material (not shown), which is spread by a construction platform (not shown). A three-dimensional physical model is produced by above steps being repeated to stack up multiple layers.
However, when the inkjet printing operation is performed according to the RP technology, the ink cartridge 12 has to contain not only the black ink and the color ink but also the high-viscosity liquid binder in order to adhere the construction material and produce the three-dimensional physical model by stacking multiple layers. Hence, in the conventional inkjet printing method of the rapid prototyping apparatus, extra carrying seat and ink cartridge have to be employed for containing the high-viscosity liquid binder. Consequently, the entire size of the printing module 1 will be increased, and the cost of the carrying seat and the ink cartridge will be increased.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an inkjet chip of a printing module of a rapid prototyping apparatus and a control circuit thereof in order to overcome the drawbacks encountered by the prior arts.